Sadida/Chance/Intelligence/1
Introduction Welcome to the guide to the Chance and Intelligence Sadida build. Characteristics # Scroll Chance and Intelligence and Vitality to 100. # Raise Chance by 200. # Raise Intelligence by 200. # Put all your remaining characteristic points into Vitality or Wisdom # You could eventually also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats. Sets There aren't many low-level chance/intelligence sets, so at lower levels you'll be better off being a pure chance Sadida. Although around level 80 you have the Shika Ingalsse Set, which should be quite nice, though the staff mostly deals fire damage, this could be a problem if you've only been raising chance so far. By level 189, you should definitely consider getting a Gladiator Bworker Set. The high intelligence and chance you get are very useful. Note: the Royal Mastogob Set gives the same amount of intelligence and chance, higher wisdom, but lower vitality and no agility or strength. However, it's available to fully equip at as low as level 130. At high-epic levels this build is really going to shine, especially after level 180 with level 6 Bush Fire and with Minotot Set (eventually wearing Soft Oak Wand instead of Minotot Sceptre). Spells These are the spells this build uses: Offensive Spells * Wild Grass (Deals moderate fire damage and takes MP, in an AoE). * Bush Fire (Deals moderate Water and Fire damage to a single target, deals damage to all infected targets). * Paralysing Poison (This spell deals damage to the target when it uses AP during this spells duration, applies the infected state). * Dolly Sacrifice (Drains HP (Water damage) from summons and damages enemies, deals damage to all infected targets). * Earthquake (This spell deals Fire type damage in a 3 tile AoE around every fully grown tree). * Tear (This spell deals substantial Water type damage to a single targe, can be used on Tree to grow it, deals damage to all infected targets). * Leek Pie (Deals low fire damage over a large range'').'' * Lightning Strike (Lightning Strike inflicts fire damage - on ally and enemy alike - within its area of effect). * Perfidious Boomerang (Throws a magic boomerang which causes damage of a random element, as you are bi-elemental, you'll have a 50% chance of healing a decent amount of HP). Summons * The Madoll (This spell summons a small doll that annoys enemies by stealing their AP, anything hit by the madoll is placed into the infected state until the madoll is killed.). * The Block (This spell summons a larger, higher HP doll. This doll then attempts to block and distract enemies). * The Sacrificial Doll (Summons The Sacrificial Doll, which self destructs on an enemy, killing itself and inflicting quite extensive Air damage, it grows stronger other time, capping on the third turn). * The Inflatable (Summons The Inflatable, which increases an ally's MP and heals all the allies on the field). * The Ultra-Powerful (Summons The Ultra Powerful, which reduces the enemies' MP and MP Parry). * Cawwot (This spell allows you to plant a regenerative cawwot in the ground). * Summoning of Chaferfu (Summons a Chaferfu). * Summoning of Arachnee (Summons an Arachnee). * Summoning of Sadida Dopple (Summons a Sadida Dopple). * Tree (Summons an inanimate Tree, which can be used for blocking movement and Line of Sight, the following turn (or when the spell Tear ). * The Tree of Life (Summons a tree which returns HP to both allies and enemies when the tree is attacked). Other * Soothing Bramble (This spell reduces a single enemy target's MP (during the spell's duration) or provides a large heals if the target if it is an ally). * Insolent Bramble (Unbewitches the target, effects everyone under the infected state). * Sylvan Power (Can be cast on a Tree to transform that tree into a "Groute", a controllable summon with 3 MP and 2 AP, it has 3 spells, the ability to heal everyone around it in a 2 tile AoE for 15% of their maximum health, a 2 ranged -2 effects unbewitchment, and a 5 tile push). * Natural Gift (Cast on a fully grown tree, a 2 tile AoE small heal is placed around the tree, in such the tree is used up, all players within the area share damage for one turn). * Release (This spell allows the caster to repel the players surrounding him). * Weapon Skill (Increases the damage inflicted by weapons).